villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hotshot TV Producer
The Hotshot TV Producer is a minor character in the Date A Live franchise. He is only mentioned in the light novel, but is mentioned in the anime adaptation by Miku Izayoi. His name is unknown, but he is presented as a Producer of a TV Channel Porn. He is a wealthy television Producer but is also a sadistic pedophile who likes to have sex with children and woman. At first he seems like a simple TV Producer who would know Miku because he interested in her, he soon reveals his true colors as one of the most cruel and evil villain in entire franchise. Anime He was only mentioned by Miku in the anime when Shido and Miku were going to save Tohka in the case of Miku. Miku just joined with to save Tohka from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries because she wanted to add Tohka to her "collection" of Spirits. When Shido asked to Miku why she hate men so much, she said it was because of a TV Producer. Miu said that producer was interested in her and her manager told to her to be''gentle'' with him, he tried to sexually entice Miku, however, Miku refused to accept the situation and left the place and never spoke to the Producer again. After that, the Producer spread false news about Miku, the news was so outrageous that all fans of Miku were leaving her one by one, the attack let Miku shaken mentally. In a final attack, he made Miku contracting a disease that made her lose her voice, as well as also lost her singing career. The case Miku was so horrible, which made Miku thoughts of suicide after she lost everything. The Producer is also the responsible for making her have hatred of men, and he often regarded as one of the worst villains in Date A Live. Trivia *He is known as one of the most hated characters in the series, even more hated than Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Ellen Mira Mathers by the fact that he destroyed the live of Miku and have brought her to the dark side. *He was the only villain who did not appear in the anime. *Arguably, he was the only villain who crossed the Moral Event Horizon deeper than Isaac Westcott and Minerva Liddell. *He is somewhat similar to the Unknown Man from Elfen Lied. **''''They are both pedophiles, rapists and sadists **Enjoy raping woman and children ** Both are Complete Monsters. **They have both scarred the protagonists for life. **Both are the most evil villains in their respective series. **However, while the Hotshot Producer may have had a tiny bit of empathy, the Unknown Man has none. Navigation Category:Pedophiles Category:Rapists Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Trickster Category:Outright Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Killjoy Category:Evil from the past Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Sociopaths Category:Lustful Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Unseen Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Snuff filmer Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Flashback villains Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egomaniacs